Cincuenta sombras de Engaño
by Xathz
Summary: Que pasaria si Ana engañara a Christian con Jose el mismo dia de su cumpleaños,Prometido final feliz :3
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos¡

He estado pensando en hacer mi primer Fanfiction :3 y he tenido la idea de que podría hacer una historia en la que Ana engañara a Christian en el mismo dia de su cumplaños asi que si quereis que haga una historia así decídmelo y también si quereis hacedle algunos cambios hacedme una review y yo estare encantada de leerlos si les gusta mi idea publicare un capitulo en una semana (lo se es mucho tiempo pero es que estoy muy enfocada en mis estudios pero de todos modos quería hacer uno asi que gracias

Perdon por las faltas de ortografía.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento he cambiado de idea acerca de lo que paso, (si, cambio mucho de ideas) asi que ahora Jose "abusa" de ella y Taylor y Gail están de compras :3 (Christian no se da cuenta. Pero no he hallado explicación)

Desperté recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, El Charlie Tango, Christian, El accidente….El accidente¡.

Me doy la vuelta y lo veo dormido tan tranquilamente, tengo la tentación de despertarlo pero se ve tan bien dormido y sé que no ha dormido lo suficiente así que lo dejare allí.

Salgo de la habitación con solo una camisa y estoy casi indecente, pensando que no habrá nadie pero me encuentro allí a Jose sentado comiendo y me ruborizo profundamente.

-Buenos Días Ana.

-Buenos Días Jose. Le digo tímidamente

-¿Quieres un te? .Y me doy cuenta de que tiene dos tazas en la mesa.

-Claro¡. _Estaba esperando por mí?_

Y asi comenzamos una conversación trivial durante algunos minutos cuando de repente empiezo a sentir sueño y veo todo borroso antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

Cuando despierto oigo un gran estruendo y enseguida abro los ojos y veo a un Christian furioso y confundido en la puerta con una mirada de odio que nunca olvidare.


	3. Capitulo 2 La verdad

Capítulo 2 La verdad

Al instante me doy cuenta de que estoy desnuda y que al lado mío esta José durmiendo plácidamente, y creo que él también está desnudo y lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es decir.

-Christian no es lo que piensas!

-Entonces que es Anastasia?. Pregunta con un tono de voz muy fuerte.

Y como ve que no respondo me contesta.

-No es lo que pienso?! Lo que pienso es que me has engañado en MI PROPIO DEPARTAMENTO!

Yo me quedo sin habla, él nunca me había gritado de esa manera, y mi subconsciente dice: _Es porque lo has engañado tonta!_

-Yo no he hecho nada, lo juro!.

-No? No has hecho nada? ENTONCES POR QUE ESTAS EN LA CAMA CON EL FOTOGRAFO!.

Y ahí es donde no sé qué responderle, pues realmente no sé qué sucedió.

-Yo… No sé lo que paso.

-NO SABES LO QUE PASO!

Al ver que no respondo él se da media vuelta y se marcha, entonces mi cerebro comienza a procesar todo lo que acaba de pasar, me acosté con José? ¡No¡ ¡Yo nunca haría eso¡. Lo último que recuerdo es a José y a mí conversando y después solo hay… Oscuridad. Tengo que explicarle a Christian lo que paso.

Recojo mi ropa del suelo y me la pongo rápidamente, honestamente no me importa mucho mi aspecto yo solo quiero explicarle a Christian la verdad, voy a su habitación y no lo encuentro, así que busco en su estudio y veo que la puerta está entre abierta y cuando estoy a punto de abrirla me percato de que está hablando por teléfono así que mi mano se detiene a centímetros de la puerta por lo que acabo de escuchar.

-Voy a ir en unos momentos. Veo que escucha el teléfono y luego responde.

-Ahí estaré Elena..

Elena? Va a ir a ver a Elena! Tengo que detener esto antes de que Christian haga algo estúpido. Abro la puerta bruscamente y él se voltea sobresaltado, en el momento en el que me ve frunce el ceño.

-Que haces tu aquí?.

-Yo no hice nada lo juro.

-Claro y por eso estabas en la cama con EL FOTOGRAFO!.

-Yo… yo no sé lo que paso, todo lo que recuerdo es a mi tomando un té con José y después…. Ya no hay nada. Dogo la última parte en voz casi audible.

-Claro entonces me estas diciendo que no sabes lo que hiciste?¡.

-Créeme…. Por favor, por favor…. Le pido con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

Continuara…

Hola chicos! Decidme como queréis que continúe el siguiente capítulo! Christian le creerá? O ira con Elena a desahogarse?. A más tardar subiré el capítulo el próximo sábado!. Sé que estoy subiendo los videos más temprano de cómo lo digo pero cuando estoy inspirada no puedo parar :3


	4. Aviso de Autora

Aviso de Autora

Hola chicos¡ he estado pensando en cómo seguir la historia y tengo 2 ideas una es secreta :3 (por que es como sigue esta historia) y la otra es que cuando termine esta ( ya lo digo, seguramente se acabe en el próximo capítulo ya que es mi primer fan fic y mi imaginación no da para más) haga una de lo mismo pero con diferente final tal vez también dure lo mismo o sea solo un poco más larga ¿Qué les parece? Queréis que haga esa segunda historia? Dejen sus reviews :3


	5. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-Creeme… por favor , por favor…. Le pido con lagrimas rodando de mis mejillas.

En el momento en el que prnuncio la ultima frase caigo de rodillas pues no se que hacer, no se si estuve con Jose y se que si lo hice nunca va a perdonarme asi que que mas da, me fui una vez y casi me destrozo y no se si voy a poder sobrevivir una vez mas.

Se que el no soporta verme llorar y menos si el es la causa, el se arrodilla frente a mi y me pone en su regazo.

-No llores Ana, no soporto verte llorar.

-Yo…. No-o hice nada. Tartamudeo.

-Shhh, lo se.

En ese momento paro de llorar y levanto mi vista para verle directo a los ojos.

-Lo sabes?.

-Si lo se, tu nunca harias eso.

Lo abrazo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pues realmente creo que asi me levanta y me pone en su silla.

-Vengo en un momento.

-No te vallas. Le digo medio adormilada.

-Tengo asuntos que atender. Cuando pronuncia eso yo me despierto inmediatamente.

-Vas a ver a Elena?. Pense que ya habíamos solucionado todo esto.

-Elena? , no, voy a arreglar algunos asuntos con el fotógrafo.

El se levanta y sale de la habitación, arreglar algunos asuntos con Jose?, lo va a golpear?, realmente no se si quiero que lo golpee pues mi cabeza esta muy confusa, pero en unos minutos estoy dormida.

Me despierto sientiendo que me cargan, pero todavía tengo mucho sueño como para levantarme asi que vuelvo a dormir.

-Nena despierta. Oigo como me llaman pero no se si quiero levantarme, siento que no he dormido en años.

-Mmmmm.

-Ana despierta por favor.

-No… Me quejo.

Abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro con un par de ojos grises mirándome fijamente.

-Tenemos que ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Esta bien….. Pero sigo acostada, estoy muy cansada pero se que tengo que ir, no quiero dejarlo solo en su cumpleaños.

-Venga dormilona, no quiero ir solo.

Me levanto lentamente y bostezo.

-Ya voy…. Ya voy…

Cuando termino de vestirme y arreglarme todavía tengo sueño pero es minimo.

Vamos a la casa de sus padres, cuando llegamos nos encontramos con una Kate furiosa sosteniendo un correo nuestro sobre el contrato, yo le explico todo y cuando nos deja ir Chistian anuncia nuestro compromiso y me siento tan feliz….. Mia me lleva a una sala que yo no conocía y me cuenta sus problemas con Ethan, yo le digo que le pregunte a Kate, supongo que ella debe saber mas sobre su hermano.

Cuando estoy a punto de salir Elena entra, ella me dice Caza Fortunas, CAZA FORTUNAS!, yo no soy ninguna Caza Fortunas! En ese momento le derramo encima mi coctel que me dio Mia y ella se lanza hacia mi, mi cabeza se golpea cuando caemos y todo se vuelve borroso, veo la puerta abriéndose bruscamente y entran dos dos personas, la primera es Christian y la segunda creo que es Grace, no puedo pensar mucho pues todo se vuelve negro y tranquilo…. Otra vez.

Me despierto en una cama de hospital sintiéndome hambrienta y siento a alguien tomando mi mano, cuando me volteo veo a Christian durmiendo y se que tengo que despertarlo pues tengo muchísima hambre así que suelto mi mano de su agarre y le comienzo a acariciar el cabello cuando se levanta bruscamente y mi mano cae débilmente.

-Hola… Susurro sintiendo una sed increíble que no sabía que tenia.

-Ana estas despierta¡

-Tengo sed…

-No te muevas, llamare a una enfermera.

-No te vallas.

-Solo será un momento nena.

-Sale de la habitación y yo comienzo a recopilar lo que paso… Jose, el cumpleaños de Christian, Elena y de ahí todo esta obscuro.

La enfermera llega, se presenta conmigo y me hace unos exámenes, cuando se va Christian toma mi mano y besa mis nudillos.

-Bienvenida señora Grey.

-Señora Grey?

-Solo falta poco y seras mia.

-Pero siempre sere tuya.

-Legalmente. Dice y sonríe.

Y allí se que el es el hombre de mis sueños y que no debo dejarlo ir… Nunca.

Hola chicos¡ perdón por tardar un mes en subir el capitulo, si este es el final pero la razon de mi tardanza era que el simple echo de tocar una computadora hacia que me doliera la cabeza, pero aquí traigo el ultimo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
